demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Eragon Bromsson
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Eragon Bromsson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leafwhisker (Talk) 22:50, August 25, 2010 You are supposed to be Eargon? I never read the books so I don't know anything about you, Rubyblaze 00:25, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I like to ask dumb questions so: Are you a demi-god or something? Rubyblaze 00:32, August 26, 2010 (UTC) When I thought I was a demi-god, life was fun, until I found out I had TWO godly parents...Life sucks now. I am now a goddess and I hate it. Rubyblaze 00:38, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Its hard, my father thought I was miscarried, I feel like I don't belong, I also have mind children (Children that appear out of no where.) I sent them to camp. I feel like I need to be out fighting with demi-gods. Rubyblaze 00:54, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Talk to you tomarrow. Rubyblaze 01:00, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Bro. its an honour to meet u. im sure we'll be good buds. Im Zack rider of Azhag, and the god of dragons. If u need anything dont be shy to ask. Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 01:38, August 26, 2010 (UTC) hey Eragon! wow ive read the books i had no idea they were real! haha im a daughter of zeus nice to meet ya :D wanna be friends? lol say hi to saphira for me! wow thats awesome haha tell her its nice to meet her too :) i was wondering how did all the other dragon riders (swazala and warboss and such) become dragon riders? werent there only like 3 or so eggs left? aw tell her thanks so much! u guys seem really nice lol wow thats really cool!! good luck with fighting galbatorix :D so whats up cool haha so everythings good? youll be fine in the fight :D whens that going to happen? haha my world not half as interesting... get the feeling somethings watching me at night (normal for me) powers coming ok half the time creeping me out ( i can see the wind which is weird i didnt know it was possible...) the demi titans are being cows especially stephan he kills demigods... my friend got tortured the other night somewhat :( shes alright now shes a goddess now so yeah pretty much normal haha hahaha yay hes suuuch a cow i hate him (yes i call people cows alot...im strange haha) itll be good in the demigod world if he dies coz thats pretty much the titans plan ruined... i hope... have u read the percy jackson series theyre pretty helpful they tell you all ya need to know about demigods and such... :) thankyou im glad too. im really sorry about oromis and brom and all the stuff thats happened to you by the way.. :( to glaedr: i know, but im still sorry :) to saphira: i will :D thanks for the advice to you: haha ok night! goodluck with everything byebye Thanks Man. i really need Azhag. hes the key to me becoming apart of the demigod world physically. But regreatably Uranus has put him under a spell. Now Azhag thinks my youngest son is his master. I wud expect him to go after my eldest daughter, shes the goddess of dragons. God of Dragons 15:04, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Uranus is the titan lord resposible for all the messed up shit thats been going on. Thankfully his wife is on our side and shes either gonna stop him with diplomacy or her and her kids will kill him. After that i shud get Azhag and then all will be right wih the world, for a short time any ways. I do have a question. Zala said i have been involved with rider stuff but i got my memory wiped. I need a way to remember it. God of Dragons 17:00, August 26, 2010 (UTC) i think it was actually Zala who wiped my memory. She wont help me. I tried the spell. nothing. When i get Azhag ill try again. If theres anything about this wiki u want to know? God of Dragons 17:10, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks i work really hard on GAO, it really ticks me off when people mess with it. it would be great to fly with u guys. Im the god of dragons so i get to turn into a dragon. God of Dragons 17:19, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Kvetha Fricai!!!! hows life? i am a big fan, can't wait for the 4th book to come out!!! do u know if they r making the other books into movies 2? i have not heard anything since the first movie. huh. -mischevious grin- if u ever get tired of the Rigmar, let me know and i can give u some new ideas!!! i am a ballet dancer, and have taken a few pilates classes, as well as yoga, and gymnastics, so i know some exercises that might just beat the rigmar. if u would like more, go 2 my mom, Lady Roseia. she is the goddess of dance among other things, so she could probably give u more info than i can. fly strong Saphira Bjartskular and Eragon Shur'tugal. Hi.....Rubyblaze 00:47, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I am thinking on becoming mortal. Rubyblaze 00:51, August 27, 2010 (UTC) No clue but I will find a way...I think it would be better for everyone. Rubyblaze 00:59, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I understand, My father was engaged to this chick then had me with my mother. I should of never been born in the first place. My parents are one super weird couple. Melinoe, goddess of ghosts and Apollo god of the sun. Rubyblaze 01:09, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Um...question Eragon, Shur'Tugal, I have a question. If we are to go to war with Stephan and them as our enemies, shall you side with us? We NEED you. I beg for your help. And Saphira, I think you are the coolest dragon EVER! -Theif <3- 01:13, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Chey, daughter of Athena Thanks...and tell Glaedr I cried when I read Oromis died..I'd like to talk to you maybe...and it's goo to have you on our side. -Theif <3- 01:48, August 27, 2010 (UTC) HAHA!!!! -laughing hysterically- u acctually think i know the language!!!!! lol, no. i know like 5 words, but i can't spell them at all. in the back of Christopher's books, he puts a guide to the language, as well as to the Dwarven, and Urgal language. plus if u google it, you'll get tons of websites that will also give a guide. but i did print off a guide, and am trying to teach it to myself!!!! it's good that there is at least one movie out there where the actors look like the real people. the Twilight saga looks absolutely NOTHING like the book describes, besides the fact that they can't act at all!!! yeah i get, funny!!! i could not help myself. when i read that Saphira (sorry Saphira, natural reaction) enjoys "dancing" and "aerobics" in the dragon-y way, i busted out laughing!!! i would love to see that some day if i could!!! Saphira: no wings, but i will do my best. i try to keep my mind open as much as possible. Glaedr: yay!!! Eragon: thanks. as for the stretches, i will try to put pics of them on my user page as soon as possible, but it may be a while before i can find a computer i am willing to plug my camera into (mine wipes everything i plug into it clean). descriptions i can do. make sure to do both sides on everything 1.) Splits: facing forward, put one leg in front, the other behind. keeping your hips facing forward, slide down as far as possible. you may need to brace yourself with your hands at first. try to keep your back leg strait. work on it until you are completely down. then for additional stretch, lean forward over your front leg until your back is strait and your nose touches your knee. then bend backwards over your back leg. for even more of a stretch, place one or the other of your feet and ankle on an elevated surface and stretch more until you are completely on the ground again. 2.)Heel Stretch: take your hand and wrap it around your ankle and heel of the same leg. then pull up your leg until your knee is strait and pull it as close to your head as possible. 3.)Chinese Splits: slide each foot directly out to the side and slide down as far as possible. lean forward on your elbows. 4.) Cradle: laying on your stomach,grab your ankles from the inside and pull your legs and back up until you are in a C curve. for more of a challenge, rock forwards and backwards. Those are some basic stretches, if you would like more and some stomach work, just let me know!!! ttyl Dancer3211996 02:03, August 27, 2010 (UTC) p.s. do u know the user Warboss95? i think ur his teacher. um, i dont know what u think of him, but he isnt so nice if u ask me. i am coping the following from my talk page: "Why r u such a bitch! ur ruining the wiki and for what badges!!! u messing everything up and IM the one that has to fix it!! stop adding catogies to everything! God of Dragons 02:46, August 27, 2010 (UTC)". i only put categories that make sense, and i do nothing just for badges. it would just be a waste of time, time i could use improving many things, or just reading another good book. plus he doesnt HAVE to do anything about it. he could just as easily ignore it. u think there may be a chance he may side against us? I dont wanna sound stupid Hello Eragon well i dont wanna sound stupid but i had NO idea the the greek gods and goddesss intertwined with you idk well send me a message sometimeStormynight67 03:03, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Me being angry with Dancer has nothing to do with Azhag, my kids or my GFs. IM angry cuz she continues to mess up this wiki. IM the most active of the oldies and many of the noobs have no respect for that. What i try to do is make this wiki look profetional and clean so ppl will take us seriously. When she starts mucking it up it looks kiddie and makes us look like a bunch of ppl on drugs. God of Dragons 21:06, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Something to tell you I know what your talking about....have you eber heard of Dragon Island. well in 5th grade my friends and i "pretended" that we had dragons. Thats not the case with me. I decided to have a dragon like Saphira. I dont recall his name but he was Saphiras "brother"Stormynight67 21:34, August 27, 2010 (UTC) i am glad u like the stretches!!! u should take one of my dance classes some day if u really want a good workout!!! Saphira: thanks, though the wing thing would be sweet!!!! Glaedr: glad u find this amusing, but thanks Eragon: i wish i could have been there to see Saphira attempting the cradle!!!!!! i would imagine dragons are not meant for stuff like that. as for Zach, part of it may be me. i seem to get on alot better w/ animals than humans, even online. yeah, after i left u that message, i saw the thing w/ his dragon. i can c how that would suck. the GAO seems to be what ticks him off the most when i add a category, so i will keep that in mind and try to avoid it. i keep my eyes peeled (metaphorically of course) for enimies all the time. my mortal "Mother" (not really my mom, i am a daughter of Lady Roseia) is not exactly the nicest person on the planet, and i am not entirely sure she isnt a monster!!! thanks for everything guys, Dancer3211996 16:22, August 28, 2010 (UTC) You want to talk to ME? I thought you just said that...holy crap of ourse I'd LOVE to talk to you! I mean, I know it's gotta be hard, to get time, but you know. I'll open the portal. We get out at three, but I'm usuallu not home until 3:30. I've got LOADS of questions for you and Saphira and Glaedr! Like how's the "Campaign against the King" and what the Vault of Souls is and how Alegasia was created and so much. That is, if you have the time (giggles). I'll be home in time to open the portal before sundown, but you might have to help with chores! I'm not gonna be late on dinner 'cause of you! (smiles) You know what I mean. Theif <3 21:41, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Hm...she was chuckling? I'm sorry if I sound pathetic, but the truth is your my hero. (shrugs) Blame Christopher Paolini and Ed Speleers. And Eldurni's can glow? I thought their magic was dead? But in Brisingir...nevermind. I get it...well, not WHY he's glowing but HOW he's glowing. (smiles shyly) And I can't wait till Monday. Like Arya said: Tomorrow will come, sooner than you think. And have you got my adress? I can send a telapathy link to Saphira if she lets me. Could you ask her? (chuckles) And it's not sparring. It's worse. Mucking horse stalls! I'd reccomend you wear boar-hide boots or something. And, uh, Faelnirv? That drink like alchohol? (giggles) Okay. Bring some. (shrugs) Theif <3 21:51, August 28, 2010 (UTC) U guys shud knwo i was in a war against the gods in a manner for respect. The gods demanded respect bu showed none so for a while they wanted my head on a spit. I only show respect when im given respect. i respect u guys, my friends, and my direct family. God of Dragons 21:53, August 28, 2010 (UTC) its ok. It didnt bother me when Zeus was threatning my life it dosent bother me when a super powerful(not to mention totally awesome) dragon growls at me. God of Dragons 22:00, August 28, 2010 (UTC) LOL Yeah, Athena would say that. And that's cool. (faints) YOU think I'm cool? Honestly, I'm just a middle-schooler with a kinda-okay reputation. Ah well, I got friends and a family that loves me. What more do humans need? Yep. Horse stalls. It's cool, honestly, it's easier than you think (mischeivious smile) I use magic to get by it easier. Just don't tell Raugus...er, my master. And I won't drain myself. That WOULD suck. I'd love to talk to Saphira..it's an honor. Theif <3 22:01, August 28, 2010 (UTC) (sigh) Thank you Saphira, it is an honor that you took it with you to tell me, but I-I've known he's gonna die for a long time. (shrugs) I dunno what I'll do. He's like my father. And Dragon Vision kicks ass then! Auras are very interesting to me. And Rach...she's gone. And on top of that, the prophecy is crushing us. Zach doesn't belive it's real. It IS! I don't want to die! But he just sits there while I worry what I'll do if Raugus dies and I'm left alone and....still. I got to do my best with my family. And I am honored deeply, Saphira Brajat'skular. I will fly with you untill my last breath. And the "one I love"...he's just a-a friend. (shrugs) He doesn't get that I'll never hate him or give up on him. he told me exactly what we've got to do, but the others don't trust him right now. I wish I could tell them to, but they won't listen. And I still can't wait until Monday. And Eragon; I understand...but are you sure it'll work? It might drain both of us. And they need you more than they need me. Theif <3 22:20, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay. (sniffles) thanks a lot, you're taking all this in when it's boring and helping us too....it means a lot to me. To us. And I know it'll work; that was a stupid question. And he seriously considers me a friend. NOTHING more. Trust me. It's fine though. (sigh) Good luck! Don't get eaten by those huge bear-thingies! Or trampled by a gaot-thingy the ride! (winks) Theif <3 22:32, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Heyy hows it going? hey eragon how are you, Saphira and Glaedr? :) hows your arm? haha thanks saphira lol. good luck with the trip you guys :D may the gods be with you thats good haha how was it? hahaha ok thats good then :D ERAGON! YOU'RE NOT TEACHING ME! REMEMBER WE BECAME RIDERS AT THE SAME TIME! STOP TRYING TO BELITTLE ME! REMEMBER I SAVED YOUR GUTS IN GIL'LEAD! Now, time to rub something on your face. '*clears throat* I WON THE RACE! NGYAH! NGYAH! NGYAH! NGYAH! NGYAH! NGYAH! HAHAHAHA! HA! and again HA! ~Julienne. HA HA! All in good time Ergy. All in good time. But yeah, in ya dreams. ~Julienne, a.k.a. Wolf Hey Bro i have a question. If i have such hatred and rage towards someone, wud Azhag even in his confuzed state act apon that, like wud he attack that person? God of Dragons 22:54, September 6, 2010 (UTC) right now im try9ing to contain my rage and hate towards Jenny and Adam. they are both trying to cut me off from my son and his sisters who i regard as close family. Azhag is with them and if i lose control of my rage it wont end well. God of Dragons 02:51, September 7, 2010 (UTC) i dont really want or need custidy i just want to be apart of those kids lives. u know go to a birthday, be there for their wedding, help them out on a campaign etc.... Aira on of the girls even said to me "we dont need to be related for us to love u". and to top it off Jenny does nothing but lie to me. I have never heard anything come out of her mouth that hasent turned out to be a lie. wait a tick? does someone have a crush on me. and why do i get the feeling its Arya I'll get started on the Raz'ack page ASAP. but Urgals might be harder, I have this Theroy that Urgals are an orc subspecies who in the spore hole who exposed to human DNA createing a more mammal-like greenskin. when u think about it the only difference between Urgals and Orcs r colour, the horns, and that Urgals have less of a want for fighting God of Dragons 13:01, September 7, 2010 (UTC) wait nvm mind about Arya shes a pointy ear. is it Nasuada or Angila? or someone like that? God of Dragons 14:35, September 7, 2010 (UTC) i just talked to Chey about this. stay tuned! So do u think my theroy that Urgals are a combo of orc and human is right? the biggest reason is that urgals reproduce with female/male orcs reproduce whe they release spores when they die. Could u help me with the Ra'zac and the Urgal page? God of Dragons 21:40, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Bro we need to knwo whats wrong with Zala. Something is honestly wrong with her. God of Dragons 23:17, September 7, 2010 (UTC) im not really the person to ask about that. ask Chey or Missy. God of Dragons 23:30, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey man i just wated to see how u and ur war is going. Would it be possible if u got other ppl from the books to come on here like Roran or Arya or Angela? Im working on the Urgal article and i want u to take a look at it. ill get to the raz'ac page sooner or later. Dragon Rider 03:09, September 11, 2010 (UTC) -tears up- Bro? Rhea just told me i might never see Azhag... ever... if i lose him i wont survive. i need ur opinon on this. Dragon Rider 21:04, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ok it was never them cutting me off from Azhag. -sobs- he was killed -sobs- Dragon Rider 01:17, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ur lieing. my pwn son who grew up with Azhag who was like a brother to Azhag talked to me. he is dead. my vengence is that GAO will win this war. Creator of GAO 22:15, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about what I'm about to say... WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? LIFE'S BEING BS AND YOU'RE OFF HAVING FUN! AND RYAN...DON'T YOU DARE KILL HIM! IT WAS SELF DEFENSE KILLING THOSE ORDER MEMBERS... And...Me and Zach...just don't work. -shrugs sadly- Mila had a stupid vision...-throws knife at wall- Can you tell him something for me? i don't think we're at speaking terms right now... Will you tell him? Please? Tell him to listen to this song, please....http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVbkz_3lO3c. It's a Sara McLaughlin song. Tell him to listen to it REAL close. And tell him: I know EXACTLY how Rach feels. Betrayed, blotted out, lost, forgotten. I dunno what I'll do now...and tell him that whatever will happen, he made those few days of my life kinda great...and that the years I have left...I hope he's happy. Cause I want him to be... Also, tell him the angry part first: (none of this is about you bud) A VISION? HE LEFT ME FOR A V-vision....-sobs angrily- and...-screams sadly- Also, the final part: It's a funny world we live in...And that he treats a girl like she's amazing for a few days, do "things" with her, then treat her like trailer trash. Thanks Eragon...I know this might be akward, but I only trust you, Ava, Rach, and Zala anymore -wipse tear from cheek and sighs- And tell him: "I hope your happy, Dragon Rider. I gave up all my powers 'capt for Aura manipulation. Might as well have fun while I can." Dead Depressed and VERY pissed off :D 22:26, September 15, 2010 (UTC) More means of communication. Erg, you need to make an e-mail account in g-mail or facebook. Better yet BOTH. I need to speak with you privately. Okay? PRIVATELY. And do not under any circumstances tell Z or WB the truth about A. Got it? ~X/Wolf/Iron Hand/Jul/Rider of Ohen WHAT THE?! Okay, okay. I'll hunt that foul oath breaker. You and I need to scour the areas. Fly around a bit. Tell Arya and the remaining six elves who're guarding you (remember the other six are with me). And I haven't sensed the egg hatching yet so it's fine... so far... Ohen needs to say some stuff: That pungent-smelly-two-legged-freak-of-nature will not get away with this. I will not have dragons treated in such a lowly manner. We are greater and mighty than you two-legged mewlings. I will do all that I can. Saphira and I can glide down and tear him to pieces. Creatures like that do not deserve to live. BARZULN! /* hey */ Hey guys :) how are you? long time no chat haha thats good good luck finding the stolen thing :) terrible. got a bond with five other people the six of us have a prophesy and the prophesy....says...someone is going to die. im sure as heck not letting them die so...yeah im pretty much dead... weve gotta find this...thing...that will...lets say help...alot... i hope so not even sure why im in it...whats so special about me... no prob :D ok have fun on patrol! :) ok :D i dont get how i end up getting this after a month of even knowing im a demigod... how did i end up in it.. ill do anything to protect my friends sure but there are tons of people who would... yeah it is. really? thanks :D thanks :D so hows things going in your world? ' ' k you too byee Sure thing. I'm always on the look out. Here Ohen needs to say some stuff to Saphira. -shrugs- Yes, yes. We'll go hunting soon enough. But now we need to rip a few pieces of skin and crunch down on some bones. ~Ohen/Julienne XD Dammit all! I didn't want Mur-Azeroth to get caught in this! He's just so...Argh...I dont know. Its not fair for any of us. I shouldn't have ben born. Im an abomonation. All I do is cause trouble...-sigh- I'm sorry, Eragon... TheTheif 19:01, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks pal....and good luck :) TheTheif 19:04, September 19, 2010 (UTC) xD Don't worry. I have a plan ;) ttyl and good luck! Κόρη της Αθηνάς , Rider τηςAzeroth Bjarktskular , Συγγραφέας της Ειρήνης 19:07, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Private Conversation (FOR ERAGON AND SAPHIRA'S EYES ONLY!) Erg, Ryan, yeah, he denies it. Kroatos became the dragon rider of the OTHER red dragon. It's frustrating. Yeah, I'll be e-mailing you. WHY AM I STILL USING THIS STUPID TALK PAGE THING?! He! He! Sorry, 'bout that. Ohen's got no ideas so far... Ohen: *growls* Come on. Tell them Me: Be still! I need it to be private! Ohen: Fine Yeah, Ohen's plans will be discussed to you via e-mail. ~Jul hii hiii !! how can i contact lord hephaestus?? Unknown demigod 18:53, September 22, 2010 (UTC) stretches i know it took me a while, but i finally got pics up of the splits and the cadle. they r the first 2 pics on the slideshow next to the news section of my user page. Enjoy!!! Dancer3211996 18:46, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ??? look, I'm sorry if I caused trouble, but one, the egg is safe and two, the people that attacked me were not who yo think, so please forgive any wrongs that I seem to have created, and send me a way to tell you were the egg is. (Bookman) Pictures :) Hey I found these pics and thought you might like 'em XD hiii Unknown demigod 21:59, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pics (again lol) Well, the doc. says I have to keep a splint on for another 4 weeks till I see him again and that I should heal kinda fast. Don't know for sure though. Thanx for asking :) School's great but I can't do anything in gym. And guess what: On my b-day weekend I still have to go to Ronovo to carry the freaking banner. That's what we have band front for, God. But if my cousins come up I might not have to. So up their asses XD And Azeroth is...good T.T But he's very hyper and curious, I'll say that now. And LOL. Nice. Fail XD How are you doing? Η κόρη της Αθηνάς και του αναβάτη του Azeroth Bjartskular 22:01, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey, that got my attention (???) I'm curious now...XD But I guess I'll see soon :D Daughter of Athena 22:06, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hang out I'd love that XD And Phil and Jen won't be home...I think they're going somewhere. Either way, I'll see you then ;) And Azeroth...yeah. I will. And about Alegasia...never-mind...I'll tell you tomorrow. Daughter of Athena 23:15, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Of course Daughter of Athena 23:17, September 26, 2010 (UTC) info yes my egg hatched into a dark grey dragon Arget, and chey got the green egg, but I have no clue were the red one is, I did see a girl leaveing the castle with a large carrieing bag, but I didn't question her since she was an elf, maybe it was her, try going from there, and zala,dosen't care much for me, I've done to much but I'm trying to make amends, sorry to have caused trouble. Arget: Ms. Saphira, I wish to warn you to beware the winds, something is stiring and it is not well. more info She had dark black hair and was wereing a black cloke with some pin I couldn't see, oh and she was carrieing a sword tied to her wast on the left side, she was heading east of the castle, thats all I know. Arget: I saw her mounting a brown horse when we took off. Specialy for you Here Eragon! I made you the one with the special background loll! HOW DARE YOU PRETEND TO BE ERAGON IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY GO TO DEMIGODSHAVEN.CHATANGO.COM dangit Eragon! you left me alone with rocksss! thats who that was...mweh! pleez get back onn! we can pc! dont leave me with rocks.. if you are truely eragon come to demigodshaven.chatango.com ARYA WILL BECOME A RIDER THEY CANT BAN ME AND THE ONLY WAY TO SETTLE THIS IS TO GET ON CHAT OR HERE YOUR PICK I UNBAN MYSELF THIS WILL BE QUICK TRUST ME I LOVE ERAGON AND IF HE WERE REAL I WOULD BE GREAT TO TRAIN SO IF YOU ARE NOT AN RP FINE BUT I LIKE HIM SO AT LEAST BE TRUTHFUL I LIKE HIM LIKE BROM LIKED MORZAN I BELIVE YOU I AM SORRY SAPHRIA GLAEDR REMEMBER FORGIVENESS IS NEEDED CRYING TUTOR ME PLEASE I CAN HELP I KNOW THIS I AM TO BE A RIDER TELL THEM UNBAN ME PLEASE ALSO I WANT THE EGG TO TEST FOR I KNOW IT IS MINE PLEASE Eragon-Elda you know what i say is true pick me yourself Quickly pick me then have me swear fealty Yes but please Eragon-elda you have the power come on i will swear what would brom do listen to someone younger and more rash or himself night eragon but i must say that this not the eragon i know you know my power you sense it Eragon-elda the vault of souls is in the helgrind the lowest peak now can i be your apprentice i could be rider of red dragon the vault of souls is in the helgrind lowest mountain I'll ban him. I just can't get over the fact that your Eragon...you are so AWESOME in the Innferitance Cycle! Well I still have to read Brisingr...never got around to it... -"Till death do us part." 11:52, September 27, 2010 (UTC) XP hii! rocks is not powerful... mweh anyways get on the chattt i wanna talk about -giggles- ur girlfriend. XD and im bored so...yeah get onnnnn